Sweet Dreams
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Natsu's not the only one climbing into people's beds.


**Contrary to popular belief, Natsu's not the only one climbing into people's beds. **

**Drabble...**

* * *

He feels something climb ontop of him.

It's movement's are sloppy, wary, and scared. He stiffens though tries not to show that he's awake, mind whirling. What is in his bed? Is it Happy?

The single person hammock shakes dangerously back and forth, close to flip them over. He hears a quiet curse of "shit," from the thing, and he finally realizes it's a female.

And when he takes a whiff of air, he realizes it's a certain female.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" He mumbles lethargically, sleep laced in his words. Her joints lock up and she freezes on top of him, causing the hammock to slow down in it's hazardous movement.

"U-Uh―" She squeaks, and he can't help but smile at how cute she sounds. His eyes flutter open to see the blonde draped over him, her side facing him.

He waits for her to unscramble her thoughts, his small smile melting into a larger one. His onyx orbs search her in the dark, noticing she was in a simple pyjama top and bottom.

"Are we having a sleepover?" His voice catches with excitement, his eyes widening. She scoffs on top of him, turning around to face him, her face inches from his now.

"No we are most certainly _not." _She ruins his fun, making him pout childishly. He stares at her for a moment longer, causing the blonde to blush bashfully.

"What?" She demands, unnerved.

"Then why are you here?" He asks in confusion, shifting slightly. That single movement causes the hammock to go crazy again and Lucy smacks down onto Natsu's torso, her arms winding around him, not wanting to go toppling onto the harsh floor.

His breath hitches, eyes widening once more, though this time it's for a different reason. She squeals, realizing what she has just done. She jumps back like she had done something wrong, causing her whole person to tumble over and off the hammock.

Natsu can't hold his chuckle, waiting patiently for her to pick herself back up. When she does she rubs at her head, glaring at him accusingly.

"It's not funny." She hisses, brown eyes narrowed. He just simpers, finding words not needed. She sighs, standing at the hammocks side, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"U-Uh Natsu..." She starts off hesitantly, her eyes landing on the floor. He perks at the sound of his name, turning on his side to stare up at the jittery girl.

"Can I..." Her voice drops to a deaf whisper, her throat drying out. Natsu hears her words, his eyebrows raising.

"What?" He feigns confusion, wanting to hear her words loudly. He can't hide his grin when her cheeks color the fieriest red, finding her embarrassment cute.

"Can I..." she sighs in defeat, realizing what she's about to ask will sound completely inappropriate and idiotic. "Can I sleep with you?" She pushes the request out of her mouth, knowing she won't get any sleep at home.

His eyebrows arch again, his onyx eyes swimming. "Sleep with me?" He echoes. She nods her head, pushing a strand of hair behind her head.

"It's just that...my bed is just...it doesn't feel..." She sighs in defeat, having no idea how to explain it without saying―_I can't sleep without you anymore!―_which would totally sound childish and like she depended on him.

He nods in realization, scooting to the edge. "Come," he instructs, patting the space next to him. She blushes but thanks him quietly, snuggling into the small space she was offered.

Natsu stares at her for a moment, a wide smile stretching across his lips. He felt overjoyed and really funny in the chest area right about now, but he...liked it.

To his surprise, she turns around in her space, brown eyes closed. She snuggles closer to him before full out laying her head on his chest, a deep, calm sigh emanating from her lips.

He watches her before thinking _screw it_, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He pulls her closer to his chest, taking over the single pillow they had sharing not moments ago.

And while this is all taking place, Happy the blue exceed is sitting in his own trusty hammock, trying to stifle his giggles as to not wake them.


End file.
